vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Rima Toya
Rima Touya (矢 莉磨, Tōuya Rima?) is one of the youngest Night Class students and works alongside Shiki as a model. As a vampire, Rima possesses lightning and electricity-based powers. She is roommates with Ruka Souen. Character Outline Rima possesses a personality similar to Senri Shiki. She tends to expend energy only when necessary, and is usually is a lady of few words. Normally, she comes across as indifferent and aloof, but was seen worrying about Shiki and Takuma. Despite her uninterested air she has no qualms speaking her mind and unexpectedly has a short-tempered side to her as well. She usually has an indifferent or disinterested expression on her face. As a vampire, she gets sunburned easily and can be seen walking under an umbrella with Shiki during the day. Appearance Rima has orange hair which is usually arranged into two piggy tales at the top of her head, she wears black bows with them. She has gem blue eyes. It is said on the official vampire knight manga website that her height is said to be about 5'4. Plot Summary After suspecting Shiki has changed after the holidays, she confronts Rido Kuran and tells him to leave Shiki's body since she can tell that he is not Shiki. She is wounded by Rido, but is saved by Takuma Ichijo. She tries to convince Shiki to snap out of his state and calls him an idiot for letting Rido control him. Badly wounded, she is sent back to the Moon Dormitory by Takuma. Protected by Shiki, she later awakens and they are forced to leave because of the building's collapse. In the aftermath of the battle, Rima and Shiki are seen searching for Ichijo, who has disappeared. A year later, during the ball, Rima is annoyed with Kaname because he halted their search prematurely and did not reveal Ichijo's whereabouts. Rima expresses an unwillingness to attend the party, but is cajoled by Shiki to attend, coincidently, they ran into Ichijo. After the ball they visited the Kuran mansion to deliver a message to Yuuki from Ichijou. The two get annoyed with Aidou for his unwillingness to bend the rules, but Yuuki asks to make an exception for the two and invites them in. Rima notices Yuuki's heels and comments to Yuuki that she didn't think the prefect was the type to wear impractical shoes. She and Shiki leave promptly because of the reminder of Rido. They are later seen doing a photoshoot at the school where Sara Shirabuki was posing as a student, and again ran into Ichijou there. Trivia *Touya means a "far-reaching arrow". Rima's given name is a combination of Ri, "Jasmine", and Ma, which signifies enhancement by wearing away, such as by polishing or scouring. *She is roommates with Ruka Souen. *In the anime, she and Senri share a love for pocky. She often feeds him those. *The Touya family are pro-monarchy like the Aidou, Kain and Souen families. Gallery File:Rima.png Image:9511cbd6e244b0_full.jpg File:Rima.jpg Image:42.jpg Image:Vampireknight0911LG_Rima.jpg rimarimafr.jpg Touya Riima by Rima kawaii.jpg|Cosplay Vampire Knight Avatar - Under the Spell.png See Also *Shiki and Rima Touya,Rima Touya,Rima Touya,Rima Touya,Rima